


Wish Me Luck

by supermoon (super_moon)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Human Tzuyu, Other members to be added soon, god jihyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_moon/pseuds/supermoon
Summary: After eons of training and lots of waiting around, rookie misfortune god Jihyo was finally given her first mission. However, bringing down the so-called most perfect human, Chou Tzuyu, is proving to be a challenge, but for reasons she did not expect
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 14
Collections: Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest





	Wish Me Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Official entry to Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest @twiceficfest !

Today was the best day of Jihyo's life.

So far, that is. It becomes difficult to speak of superlatives when one is an immortal god. When one has no foreseeable end, you can never tell for sure when something is already the greatest good you are ever going to get.

And yet all Jihyo felt was certainty that everything would change for her from that point on.

"I'm finally summoned!" she said, all giddy, as she made her way to the central plaza where the gods convened for business.

If this were a normal day, she would have procrastinated getting ready until the last minute and just teleported in a flash of light. But today was special, and she was excited out of her mind like a godling on their first field trip to Earth. She happily skipped all the way to the plaza, occasionally somersaulting through the clouds.

It was fairly uncommon for gods to assume a physical form unless blending among humans or reporting to the elder gods. These forms are rarely constant; most gods do not care for appearing like humans so they tend to just randomly pick their physical attributes. But Jihyo took her time creating her image today and even choosing clothes that go with it. After all, she was going to be inaugurated as a god of misfortune today.

Jihyo arrived at the central plaza, which is like any other bustling city on Earth except instead of concrete buildings and skyscrapers, you would find rows and rows of temples, all dealing with various godly and mortal matters — nature, prophecy, war, love, and fortune, among others.

Her destination stood at the northeastern corner of the city, the shrine of the misfortune gods.

She saw quite a number of other gods in the building as she entered, and Jihyo wondered if they too were about to be inducted like her. She followed the directions in the summons letter she received and found herself in front of the door of an elder misfortune god.

Jihyo took a deep breath.

"This is it, Jihyo. You've been preparing for this day all your existence. You can do this."

She was about to push the doors open when a voice called out to her from behind.

"Oh? Is that you, Jihyo?"

She turned around and saw a god with a female form, her long pink hair making her stand out from everyone else in the shrine.

"Yes? Um, sorry, who are you?" Jihyo asked cautiously.

"Come on, don't pretend like that! It's Sana!" beamed her once co-trainee god, although Sana passed before her despite starting later.

"I heard you were getting your first mission today so I've been looking for you everywhere. I wanted to say congratulations!"

"Wait, Sana?" Jihyo asked in disbelief. "You sure did something crazy again with your form. Pink hair? Really?"

"Please, I don't want to hear any criticism from someone who goes with a plain black bob and a plain black dress to her induction as a god."

"P-plain? It took me so long to pick these out! I thought they were perfect..." Jihyo huffed.

Sana laughed. "I'm kidding, it suits you very well. It really gives off the, _'I've trained the longest out of all the misfortune gods and after so many failed tests, I'm finally here!'_ vibe. Is that the look you were going for?"

"Wow, how did you know?! Anyway, I really wish the first mission they give me is to strangle the misfortune god Sana. I think I would do great, don't you agree?" Jihyo smiled sweetly.

"Wait, it was a joke! Please don't strangle me, I worked very hard on this neck," Sana said, covering her throat area with her hands.

"So?" Jihyo crossed her arms. "Did you just want to greet me? You could have done that AFTER the induction, you know."

"Right...About that..."

Jihyo felt the shift in Sana's demeanor. Her clear brown eyes had darkened and she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Jihyo, the truth is, I heard some rumors being passed around."

"Rumors? About what?"

"This mission of yours, it might be dangerous. It's a high level case. Some are saying this is the biggest mission yet in the last human century."

Jihyo frowned. _A high level case?_

"Like that's going to be true, right?" she forced out a laugh, although it came out coarser than expected. "Surely the elder gods have the sense not to give a newbie like me any complicated tasks."

"I really hope so," Sana sighed. "In any case, do your best out there. If you need any advice, just come to your senior Sana."

"I'll be counting on that divine advice," Jihyo thanked her in a mocking tone, but she really meant it. Sana's story worried her, and it can't hurt to have some support when the time comes.

Sana approached the door in front of them and pushed it open for Jihyo.

"Good luck in there."

It was within Jihyo's expectations that an elder god's room would be grand, but in an extravagant way, not in the literal sense of it being HUGE. The interior was nothing more than a usual throne room, except everything was suited for someone ten times bigger than her current form. The tapestries, the statues lining the walls, the throne and the steps leading to it, even the door she just entered from grew bigger. As Jihyo flew closer to the throne area, she began to wonder if gods were required to assume physical form in the presence of elder gods to make them feel even smaller in comparison.

Large chandeliers lit the entire hall but only a single skylight shone above the throne area. The light streaming from it bathed the elder god sitting there in soft illumination.

Jihyo knelt down. "I've arrived as you wished, your Divinity."

"Welcome, godling," the elder god spoke for the first time since Jihyo had arrived. "Please, you may rise."

Even as she stood up, Jihyo found it difficult to look at the elder god. The difference in size was already a problem, then the light coming in from the ceiling covered their face, if they even had one. Even their voice earlier seemed to come from all corners of the room.

"As you are already aware," the elder god continued, "we misfortune gods are tasked to keep the balance of blessing and chaos in the human world."

Jihyo remembered the lessons she received as a young god. It was said that there is a specific amount of fortune given to each human at the beginning of their life. Despite being finite, in the ideal situation, no human being will ever run out of this good energy provided that it circulates among them. When someone uses up a bit of it, this fortune moves and is received by someone else. If everyone wins some and loses some, balance can be attained.

Though of course, the earth is hardly perfect, and there are cases when someone accumulates too much fortune due to circumstances particular to the material world. As the good energy is hoarded, less and less of it makes its way to other people, causing them to suffer. Misfortune gods are key beings in ensuring that fortune energy properly runs its course.

"Humans have called our job as karma — we give what they deserve and take away what they do not. And from hereon, Jihyo, you too shall be a part of that vision."

 _Finally._ Jihyo shook with delight.

"Misfortune god Jihyo," the elder god addressed her. "It is time for your first mission." With a wave of the elder god's hand, Jihyo became surrounded by glittering lights, which sparkled even brighter against her all-black ensemble. She could feel the warmth enveloping her, giving her power.

_FINALLY._

"Now," the elder god proceeded. "Fledgling gods are typically given simple tasks first for them to test out. However..."

_...However?_

"Given that you are one of the most trained misfortune gods among your ranks, we have decided it proper for you to be assigned already to a...more complicated case."

"H-hold on." Jihyo's voice was shaky, but it was no longer due to her earlier excitement. "Pardon my interruption, your Divinity, but I think you may be getting the wrong idea. It is true that I have trained the most out of all the misfortune gods, but that was only because I kept failing. I am not the most trained; I was merely kept in training the longest."

It took every bit of her strength to admit it from her own mouth. Here she was, finally an official god, yet her first mission might be relieved from her before it was even given. But that was the truth, and Jihyo did not want to receive a task that she was not meant for.

The elder god kept their silence, which made her even more tense. There was a deep sigh, and then a voice.

"Do not speak of yourself too lowly, Jihyo. We elder gods know of your history, and it is exactly why we are giving you this job. Your resilience and hardwork proves that if anyone can see this through to the end, it's you."

Jihyo grew speechless. This was not the response that she expected. All this time, she had never received any praise nor acknowledgment from her instructors. Each of them has said this behind her back at least once: _That misfit will never succeed as a misfortune god._ Yet now, an elder god was telling her the exact opposite.

Maybe it wasn't just the humans who were given what they deserved.

"As with any task for a misfortune god, you shall be sent to the human world to correct someone's fortune. We have been informed that a human is approaching critical levels of good energy. If that was all there is to it, then this would be a simple mission."

The elder god shifted in their throne.

"At present, the energy this human holds can already rival that of a god's, but the bigger problem is that they seem to be capable of absorbing the fortune of other humans. If left unchecked, they may completely disrupt, no, destroy the balance of good and bad energy."

Jihyo could not believe what she was hearing. _A human with the energy of a god? Was that even possible?_

"But how could a mortal attain that kind of power? Are their forms even able to contain it in the first place?" she asked. The more she thought about it, the less it made sense.

"Unfortunately, even we are clueless about it. An error of the gods is all we can call it for now," the elder god answered dejectedly. "Uncovering the answers to those mysteries is also part of your mission, I'm afraid. We have to prevent this from ever occurring again."

Jihyo could feel her head overheating. Sana was right to be worried about this mission. Her? Cleaning up an error possibly made by the gods themselves? If she lost any more composure, her physical form would burst.

_That misfit will never succeed as a misfortune god._

No. Jihyo was not going to prove them right.

She mustered up her courage and looked up at the elder god.

"Please show me my target."

The elder god conjured a cloud of mist which slowly floated towards Jihyo.

Projected from it was a single image of a girl. Long dark hair, twinkling eyes, a stunning smile, all perfectly placed upon her flawless face.

 _She's beautiful,_ she thought. She could clearly see how this human had been blessed by the gods.

Jihyo hovered her hand over the image, careful, and fearful, not to touch it.

She read the name in glowing script below it.

"Chou Tzuyu," she muttered. She felt a twinge of shame — or was it sadness? — as she stared at the girl who had to receive her curse.

Before she could stop herself, she lightly ran her fingers over Tzuyu's image.

_Why did you have to be so blessed?_

"Jihyo." The elder god's voice boomed across the hall. The shock had knocked Jihyo onto the floor. She panicked. _Did they hear my thoughts just now?_

As she tried to regain her bearings, she looked around for Tzuyu's cloud but it was already nowhere to be seen.

The elder god spoke again. "This is not the time to feel doubt, Jihyo. It is crucial that this mission succeeds, both for the human world's sake as well as ours." 

The floor shook as the elder god stood up from their seat. They stared right at Jihyo, revealing their face to her for the first time, and asked.

"Tell me, did you not wait for a chance like this for so, so long?"

_That misfit will never succeed as a misfortune god._

Jihyo forced the thought away.

"I've waited for far too long.

Leave it to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I honestly haven't written in so long so I appreciate everyone who's opened this story.
> 
> This chapter is primarily meant to set up the kind of story this will be, and I apologize for not having actual Jitzu in it yet.
> 
> I hope you continue following as Tzuyu finally appears in Chapter 2!
> 
> • Connect with me on twt @ superxxmoon  
> • This fic idea is inspired by a manga I really like, and I'd be happy to hear from anyone who also knows about it!


End file.
